


Road to Goteborg

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [19]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It all started with a lie, a little lie in case things didn't work out





	Road to Goteborg

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my music lover best friend

It started with a lie, a simple little lie about where she was going to do with her cousin Cait in London. Lizzie would regret have to lie her family, of course, but knowing as she knew them, she thought it would be better they didn't know, in case what she was going to do didn't work out as she hoped.

James Fraser some paperwork on his house studio when his phone started to furiously vibrate on the desk.

'For god's sake Jamie, why ye didna tell us?' His brother Willie's message read

'Tell ye what?' Jamie answered, not knowing what his brother was talking about.

'Ye have a lot to explain brother' Jenny sent next 'Ye involved Cait and didna told me anythin''

'Jen, I havena seen Cait since the last bank holiday weekend.' Jamie typed on his phone 'I dinna have the faintest idea what are ye all about.'

'James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, why did you keep this from us?' His own mother wrote next, whatever it was, it was important if Ellen Fraser was using that tone 

On the living room, Dr. Claire Fraser was studying her notes for a surgery the next day while her fourteen-year-old twin sons played a football video game on the sofa when a phone from her daughter Bree interrupted her.

'Are ye watchin' Next Star?' She quickly asked Claire.

'No, you know I'm not into talent shows.' Claire answered her daughter. Messages from her other daughters coming through at the same time- "Mam, put the telly now" read Faith's "Fuck's sake, are watchin' BBC now?" was Morag's- Claire walked to her sons ans asked them to stop the game an put the tv mode.

'Fuck me!' exclaimed Fergus

'Watch your tongue.' Said Claire before focus her eyes on the screen, on her own daughter Lizzie singing with her guitar in front of the show judges. 'Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.'

'This is so cool.' the other twin, Alex, said. 'Wait until we tell people tomorrow at school.'

'I dinna ken what is happened with Willie and Jenny.' Said Jamie entering the living room. 'They're talkin' about somethin' I should ken, but I've no idea what.'

'Jamie shush. Look!' Claire said to her husband who quickly went to join the rest of the family on the sofa.

'A Dhia, Lizzie.' Jamie said

'Alex, rewind it to the beginnin' of Lizzie's part.' Fergus told his brother, who quickly did it.

'And here we are with our next participant, Elizabeth Fraser,' Said the show's host to the camera, 'tell us something about yourself, and who's your supporting person.'

'I come from Edinburgh, I'm studyin' music up there,' Lizzie said to the host and the camera, 'I came here with my cousin Cait.'

'Hi Mam, hi Da, hi all.' Said an overexcited Cait behind them.

'Jenny is goin' to geld me if she thinks I've made Cait go without tellin' her.' Said Jamie to his family watching the program.

'Shush Da, I want to listen.' Said Alex

Lizzie was singing her song, an old Gaelic song she had learnt at the choir she had belonged to as a teenager, the judges listening attentively to her, 'it looks like they like Lizzie' said Fergus.

'A magnificent performance Elizabeth.' Said the host 'Let's see what the judges say.'

'You have one of the best voices I've ever heard, Elizabeth.' Said one judge, a middle aged man wearing a weird jacket, 'It would be a crime if I didn't give you my yes.'

'Likewise, you're performance is one of best tonight, you can also count with my yes.' said one of the female judges.

'And with mine, dear, you're stupendous.' said the older female judge.

'And with three yeses you're qualified for the next round.' Said the host 'Congratulations Elizabeth, see you next week.'

Euphoria sprung on the Fraser household as Elizabeth left the stage to the next participant. Soon both Jamie and Claire in Edinburgh and Lizzie in London were drowning in phone calls and message.

'No Mam, no yet, Mam wait.' Said Cait on the backstage, sharing a excited scream with her cousin. 'I got Mam on the phone, they've been watchin'.'

'If she was watchin'...' Lizzie said

'Everyone was, I got messages from all yer sisters and Granny and Grandda, the uncles and Murtagh. Wait...' Cait said as she went to Lizzie's bag for her phone. 'Mam, wait a second, I got Auntie Claire on Lizzie's phone. I'll call in a minute. Yer Mam.'

'Mam? Have ye been watchin'?' Lizzie asked quite shyly.

'Why you didn't tell us?' Claire said to her daughter at the phone.

'I'm sorry Mam, I just thought if I didna get through I didna want to disappoint all of ye.' Lizzie said.

'Oh, Lizzie you would never do that, we would've been proud of you anyway.' Said Claire

'Can we talk with Lizzie?' Said Fergus

'Wait a minute lads.' Said Jamie taking the phone from Claire 'Lizzie, you've been incredible, we're really happy for ye.'


End file.
